When you are gone
by Tete93
Summary: Cuando Josh entró a mi vida solo deseaba sacarlo. Ahora que se marchó a la universidad daría todo por tenerlo de regreso. Slash Drake/Josh. "Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'."


_**"Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'."**_

**El reto: **"_Cada participante escribirá un One-Shot de 1,000 a 3,000 palabras__INSPIRADO__en una canción que podrán decidir conforme la musa les dé a entender (osea que es de libre elección). Al igual que el fandom y la pareja."_

**Basado en: **_When you are gone_ de Avril Lavigne.

Hola!

Volví al fandom de Drake y Josh porque sinceramente extrañaba a mi par de hermanastros favoritos. Ya pueden decir que no fui nada original al escoger el título del one-shot :D

**Palabras: **1678

**Clasificación:** T

**Disclaimer:** Si Drake y Josh me pertenecieran los tendría en mi cama, tristemente no es el caso.

**When you are gone**

Cuando Josh entró a mi vida lo único que deseaba era sacarlo. Deseaba de regreso mi vida como era, con mi propia habitación y que en la casa solo estuviéramos mamá, el engendro maligno digo Megan y yo. Como si no fuera suficientemente malo que los Nichols hubieran invadido mi casa, además tenía que ver a Josh en el colegio, quien insistía en hablarme, iba a terminar por arruinar mi reputación.

Jamás pensé que cuando por fin obtuviera mi habitación nuevamente para mí solo y a Josh fuera de mi vida iba a sentirme tan mal. Josh se había ido a Stanford hace tan solo dos meses, seis días y ocho horas, (no es que yo lleve la cuenta) pero yo sentía que habían pasado años. Empeoraba la situación el hecho de que Josh no me había llamado ni una sola vez en estos dos meses, nada, ni un texto, ni un mail. Sentía que estaba haciendo su vida en la universidad, una vida de la que yo no era parte, y eso me dolía cien veces más que la vez que había decidido que había "acabado" conmigo porque lo hice llegar tarde a un examen de química.

Cuando Josh había llegado, yo moría por arrojar sus cosas por la ventana. Ahora no me atrevía a moverlas. Su estéreo seguía allí, su cama seguía hecha, la ropa que no se había llevado con él seguía en el closet, incluso las llaves de su bicicleta seguían en donde las había arrojado la última vez. Guardar sus cosas era aceptar que se había ido, dejar sus cosas como estaban me provocaba la infantil ilusión de que en cualquier momento Josh iba a entrar por la puerta con su uniforme de los Premiere y encendería el televisor para poner a Oprah.

Los días sin Josh se me antojaban cien veces más largos. Me pasaba los días encerrado en mi habitación, tocando guitarra, rehusándome a hablar con el mundo, solo salía para comer y para los ensayos con las notas roqueras. Mi madre y Walter estaban comenzando a preocuparse por mí, me habían dejado cientos de folletos sobre depresión adolescente e intentaban llevarme por todos los medios a ver a un psicólogo.

—Drake, cariño, sé que extrañas a Josh, todos lo extrañamos, pero no puedes seguir así — Había dicho mamá — Llama a algunos de tus amigos, como Trevor, tienes tiempo sin verlo, pueden salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, te dejare algo de dinero.

Uno puede darse cuenta de lo desesperada que está mi madre por que salga de mi encierro, que me está dando dinero para salir con Trevor. En el fondo a mi madre nunca le ha agradado Trevor, lo considera muy irresponsable, pero en estos momentos parece que su única misión es hacerme salir, a cualquier costo.

La salida con Trevor resulta ser un fracaso, al menos para mí, él si se divirtió. Salimos a un nuevo club que habían abierto hace poco, aprovechando que ambos ya teníamos dieciocho. Ni siquiera le puse atención a las chicas que intentaron coquetear conmigo en el club. Las chicas no me entenderían, Trevor no me entendía, mi madre no me entendería.

Nadie extrañaba a Josh como yo lo extrañaba, no solo porque yo era el más cercano a él, sino porque yo le amaba, no como se supone que deberías amar a un hermano, yo estaba enamorado de Josh. Si ya lo admití, yo Drake Parker, autoproclamado el chico más exitoso con las mujeres en todo San Diego estaba enamorado de su hermanastro. Él lo sabía y me correspondía, pero era un secreto, las únicas personas que lo sabíamos éramos él y yo. En público nos tratábamos como hermanos, en nuestra habitación a altas horas de la noche no podíamos quitar las manos de encima del otro. Desde que se había marchado, las altas horas de la noche me parecían más solitarias que nunca.

—Aquí parece leonera

Levanté la cabeza para ver a Megan que miraba con algo de asco el desastre que estaba hecha mi habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté, mi voz sonaba rasposa, por falta de uso.

—Vine a traerte algo de sopa — Contestó ella ofreciéndome una taza, le dirigí una mirada de desconfianza — No la he envenenado, mamá me pidió que te la trajera. — explicó.

—Gracias — dije y comencé a beberme la sopa, seguía sin confiar completamente en Megan, pero tenía tanta hambre que no me importó.

—No puedo creer que esto siga aquí — exclamó ella arrugando la nariz y sosteniendo en el aire una camiseta de Josh hedionda a huevos — Ya han pasado meses desde que ataqué a bobo con huevos.

—¿No tienes ningún otro lugar en donde estar? —Pregunté señalándole la puerta.

—Bien me voy, pero antes de irme te diré dos cosas Drake — Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta — Primero, Josh se fue hace meses, supéralo, aislarte en tu habitación negándote a limpiar no va a cambiar eso. Segundo luego de que mamá me la dio, tu sopa y yo estuvimos a solas diez minutos, y nunca sabrás lo que pasó en esos diez minutos. Disfruta tu sopa.

Dicho eso se retiró de mi habitación. Por si acaso dejo la sopa a un lado. Aunque me duele admitirlo tal vez Megan tiene razón, no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida en mi habitación, pero ella no entiende, ella no conoce la verdadera naturaleza de mi relación con Josh.

Luego de mi conversación con el mini-demonio tuve un ligero cambio de actitud, si bien seguí sin limpiar mi habitación, no solo por nostalgia sino que además odio limpiar, decidí salir más, pero no estaba funcionando bien. Si iba a los Premiere y recordaba a Josh trabajando allí, iba a tocar con la banda y veía a Josh trabajando como nuestro representante. Al menos mamá y Walter parecían más relajados ahora que ya no me pasaba encerrado.

Contaba los días sabiendo que Josh volvería para Navidad. Ponía todo mi empeño en la banda, en escribir nuevas canciones, en conseguir tocadas, eso ayudaba un poco. Finalmente un día a mediados de Diciembre Josh se apareció en nuestra puerta, con su sonrisa boba que hacía que el corazón me diera saltos de acróbata, traía el cabello un poco más largo, estaba un poco más delgado y tenía la ligera sombra de una barba, pero en sus ojos grises podía ver a mi Josh, al chico gordito que se vestía de la señorita Nancy y estaba obsesionado con Oprah.

Mamá y papá corrieron a abrazarlo, yo moría por abrazarlo también, besarlo sin importar que mis padres estuvieran presentes, decirle cuanto lo había extrañado. Pero sentía mis pies clavados al piso. Finalmente él fue quien se acercó a mí.

—No llamaste — Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. Bien hecho Drake, por fin lo tienen enfrente y lo primero que haces es reclamarle.

—Tú no te despediste — reclamó él mirándome a los ojos.

Eso era cierto, lo había visto marcharse desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, contando cada paso que daba antes de subirse al auto.

—No soy bueno en las despedidas, no sé qué se supone que deba decir — contesté desviándole la mirada. Luego bajé mucho la voz y añadí entre dientes — además no hubiera podido dejarte ir.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Josh me rodeó con sus brazos y me levantó del suelo, como cuando yo solía gritar "Abrázame hermano", pero la palabra hermano sonaba tan inadecuada luego de todo lo que había sucedido en nuestra habitación. Le devolví el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, como si pretendiera descargar estos últimos tres meses en ese abrazo. Podía sentir su corazón latir, su calor corporal me resultaba tan desconcertante.

Cuando estábamos soltando el abrazo nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, era una cuestión de milímetros para volver a probar sus labios, pero no podía hacerlo Megan y nuestros padres seguían en la sala.

—Por favor, dejen de hacerse los idiotas y bésense, se nota que se están muriendo por hacerlo — dijo repentinamente Megan.

Josh y yo la volvimos a ver asustados, se supone que Megan no sabía nada sobre lo nuestro, esa niña era macabra. Volvimos a ver a nuestros padres para medir su reacción a las palabras de Megan, pero ambos nos dirigían una sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes sabían? — Pregunté sorprendido.

—Soy su madre Drake es mi trabajo saber esas cosas — contestó mamá.

—Todos lo sabíamos de hecho— Añadió Walter.

—Hasta un ciego notaría la tensión sexual entre ustedes par de bobos — comentó Megan con naturalidad.

Mamá y papá le dirigieron a Megan miradas escandalizadas, tenía trece años, no se suponía que dijera esas cosas, tal vez ahora se dieran cuenta de que era una genio malvada. Maquiavélica o no, los consejos de Megan eran efectivos, así que volví el rostro para encontrarme de nuevo con los ojos grises de Josh, cerré los ojos y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Extrañaba su sabor, besarlos era como beber un trago de agua luego de estar en el desierto. La boca de Josh se abrió dejando pasar mi lengua, puse mis manos en su nuca mientras Josh ponía sus manos en mi espalda, tenía que inclinarme porque él era mucho más alto que yo. Amaba a Josh y besarlo hacía que miles de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas me recorrieran el cuerpo, nuestras leguas jugueteaban y las manos de Josh comenzaban a recorrer mi espalda.

No podía creer que luego de esos horribles meses por fin tuviera a Josh de vuelta en mis brazos. Sabía que tendría que dejarlo marchar nuevamente una vez que se acabaran las vacaciones de invierno, pero cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara.

—Me retiro porque parece que los bobos van a acabar acostándose en la sala. — dijo Megan con voz indiferente —Por favor limpien después.

—¡MEGAN! — Exclamaron al mismo tiempo nuestros escandalizados padres.

— Solo les recuerdo que otras tres personas tenemos que usar ese sofá. — añadió ella dirigiéndose a las escaleras, pero dejé de poner realmente atención, en estos momentos solo me importaba besar a Josh hasta quedarme sin aliento, luego podría escandalizarme por los comentarios de Megan.

**FIN**

Si dejan review se ganan un viaje en un helicóptero que no se estrelle en el fondo del mar.

Besos

Tete


End file.
